Secrets
by catastrophile101
Summary: [CHAPTER END, UP!] Ada banyak hal yang Kris sembunyikan dari adiknya, Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sangat sedih dengan perubahan sifat kakaknya yang tiba - tiba. Kira - kira bagaimana kisah kakak beradik itu? / Sehun-Kris / BROTHERSHIP
1. Chapter 1

**Author : fishyhaerin**

 **Main cast : - Oh Sehun/Sehun Wu**

 **\- Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Brothership, family**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yihaaa comeback setelah belom lanjutin Step Brother buat beberapa lama.**

 **sebenernya ff ini udah lama, tapi baru pengen dipublish wkwkkw**

 **Sebelumnya author mau pake Luhan sebagai pemeran utamanya (HUNHAN shipper ceritanya)**

 **tapi pas dipikir - pikir cocokan Kris yang meraninnya, jadi diganti deh wkwkw**

 **semoga sukaaa dan nggak lama lama update nya**

.

.

.

.

"Aish shireooo! Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seorang namja tengah beradu argument dengan dua orang suster yang berusaha memasang jarum infus padanya.

"Kau harus diinfus, Sehun-ssi!"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku sendiri!" Ia terus melawan.

"Tidak akan lama. Kami hanya ingin memasang infus ini saja."

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Ya! Sehun!" suara seseorang yang sangat dingin terdengar dari pintu.

"Hyung…" Sehun terdiam dan hanya memandang kakaknya.

"Pasangkan saja." ujar sang kakak pada kedua suster tersebut tetap dengan nada yang sama.

Akhirnya kedua suster itupun berhasil memasangkan infus pada Sehun yang sudah tidak berontak dan hanya duduk diam di kasurnya. Setelah selesai, kedua suster itupun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kris, sang kakak, mendekati kasur sang adik. Memandang adiknya yang kini hanya diam.

"Kudengar kau tidak mau makan hari ini, kenapa huh?"

Sehun diam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Kenapa hyung baru datang selarut ini?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sehun-ah." Tanya Kris masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Karena kemarin kau tidak menjengukku, hyung…"

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Jangan bertingkah kekanakan! Aku masih harus mengurus perusahaan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengurusimu dan perusahaan dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Sehun hanya duduk terdiam tidak berani menatap wajah kakanya yang dingin.

"Minum obatmu dan kemudian tidur."

Sehun tidak lagi membantah. Ia meminum obat – obatnya lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Sekilas ia melihat sang kakak yang sudah terduduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya seraya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"Kris hyung menghawatirkanmu, Sehun-ah." Ujarnya dalam hati seraya berusaha untuk menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi – pagi Sehun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menemukan ruangan itu begitu sepi. Kris pasti sudah pergi ke kantor. Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Hahh…. Sepi sekali." Ujarnya dalam nada penuh kekecewaan.

Semenjak ia mendapat penyakit ini, ia merasa sifat kakaknya, Kris, berubah. Kris tidak lagi berkata manis padanya. Kris tidak lagi mengabulkan keinginan Sehun walaupun ia telah merengek bahkan menangis. Kris tidak lagi sehangat dulu. Bahkan ia dengan tega tidak memperbolehkan Sehun kembali ke sekolah. Ya, memang setelah kejadian beberapa kali Sehun tidak sadarkan diri di sekolah membuat Kris memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkannya masuk sekolah lagi. Dan bahkan sekarang Kris mengurung Sehun di rumah sakit yang telah berlangsung selama hampir 3 bulan.

Satu – satunya yang Sehun tau adalah, dibalik semua itu Kris sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun Kris tidak bisa menemaninya setiap hari, Kris selalu ada saat masa – masa kritisnya. Sehun tau Kris sudah terbebani dengan urusan perusahaan milik keluarga mereka. Belum lagi orang tua mereka yang tinggal jauh dan mengabaikan kedua anaknya karena sibuk berbisnis, bahkan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah sakit parah.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Pagi, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." seorang suster cantik memasuki ruangan Sehun seraya membawa senampan makanan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, noona." Jawab Sehun pada suster yang sudah dekat dengannya itu. Sedikit banyak ia tau tentang masalah yang Sehun hadapi, dan tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan Kris.

"Hey, kau ingin kakakmu marah lagi? Kudengar ia memarahimu kemarin."

"Semua itu karna infus ini." Sehun menunjukkan selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya.

"Dan infus itu karena kau tidak mau makan seharian kemarin. Jika kau tidak makan, kau akan lemas, dan jika kau lemas kau harus diinfus."

"Tapi aku ingin muntah setiap kali makan, dan lagi kemarin lusa hyung tidak menjengukku."

"Cobalah sedikit sedikit, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau… dan bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya pada hyung?"

"Tidak bisa Sehun-ah, kau harus tetap makan. Agar kau bisa cepat pulang dari sini."

"Kata – kata itu selalu kudengar dari setiap orang yang berada di sini. Tapi aku tidak pernah pulang buktinya."

"Ayolah, Sehun-ah, jangan pikirkan yang lain. Kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Untukmu, dan hyungmu."

Sehun terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Sekarang kau mau makan?"

Sehun mengambil sendok di hadapannya dan melahap bubur yang hampir dingin karena obrolan – obrolan itu. Tetapi pada suapan ketiga, ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

"Kenapa? Ini hanya bubur dan kau muntah seperti ini."

Sehun terdiam setelah ia merasa cukup memuntahkan makanan yang bahkan belum sempat dicerna di dalam perutnya.

"Aku akan datang satu jam lagi untuk kembali membawakanmu makanan. Kupastikan kau akan memakannya. Dan selama menunggu, minum ini."

Suster itu memberikannya teh hangat agar Sehun tidak lagi merasa mual. Sehun hanya mengangguk menurut dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah aku merepotkan, hyung?"

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

 _Handphone Kris terus berbunyi di saat ia tengah sibuk mempelajari beberapa dokumen penting kantor. Ia melirik sedikit pada hp yang berada tidak jauh darinya yang menunjukkan nomor wali murid sekolah Sehun._

 _"_ _Tuan Wu?"_

 _"_ _Ya, Kim sonsaengnim? Apa Sehun membuat onar di sekolah?"_

 _"_ _Bukan, bukan itu. Anda harus ke Rumah Sakit Seoul segera. Terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun."_

 _Kris mematung, ia menyingkirkan semua pekerjaannya dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit tepat setelah ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia hanya dapat berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tadi ia pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Kurasa Sehun juga tidak dalam keadaan yang baik pagi ini."

 _"_ _Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan keadaannya pagi ini." Ujar Kris dengan penuh nada tertekan di samping Sehun yang masih belum sadarkan diri._

"Sehun terkena kanker darah atau biasa disebut _leukemia_ dan sekarang sudah mencapai stadium 3. Sebenarnya penyakit ini bisa terdekteksi dini. Tetapi, saya rasa Sehun banyak mengabaikan tanda tandanya dan akhirnya membiarkannya mencapai stadium 3 dengan cepat. Apakah anda pernah mendengar keluhan Sehun saat badannya terasa sakit?"

 _"_ _Kris bodoh! Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun terkena penyakit ini!" setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Air mata penuh penyesalan. Kris terus terdiam menyesali semuanya, sampai ia melihat Sehun yang mulai tersadar._

 _"_ _Hyung….. kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lemah._

 _"_ _Hah? Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

 _"_ _Kepalaku sakit, seluruh badanku juga sakit. Aku kenapa hyung? Tadi saat olahraga tiba – tiba saja semuanya menjadi_ _gelap_ _dan aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi."_

 _"_ _Kau hanya kelelahan. Istirahatlah lagi."_

 _Sehun menatap kakaknya lekat – lekat._

 _"_ _Hyung, aku tidak tau alasanmu menangis. Tapi tolong, jangan menangis di belakangku."_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku tidak menangis, Sehun-ah. Tidurlah lagi, hyung akan di sini."_

 _Kris mengelus – elus kepala Sehun sampai adiknya kembali memejamkan matanya._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan. Ia melihat Kris berdiri di depan jendela kamar rawatnya, masih lengkap dengan jas dan dasinya.

"Hyung baru datang?" Sehun membuka percakapan.

Kris hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali melihat ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit itu.

"Eum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung sudah makan? Aku memakan makananku hari ini, jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Baguslah, memang seharusnya kau seperti itu."

"Hyung…. tadi aku mencoba menghubungi eomma dan appa. Asisten mereka bilang mereka sibuk. Menurut hyung kapan mereka akan pulang? Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka."

"Cukup Sehun-ah, hyung lelah."

Sehun kembali terdiam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali mengoceh dan berusaha untuk mengobrol dengan hyungnya.

"Hyung akan keluar sebentar." Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di kasurnya. Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ruang rawat Sehun. Berusaha mencari mesin kopi otomatis. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan penat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu ruang rawat Sehun dan menemukan seorang suster yang ia kenal tengah membantu Sehun. Ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan darah di tangan suster tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanyanya sedikit panic melihat darah yang masih keluar dari hidung Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa, ini hanya mimisan."

"Apa benar dia baik – baik saja?"

"Tidak apa – apa hyung, aku hanya merasa pusing. Lagipula ini sudah biasa, bukan?" kini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah, Kris-ssi. Kondisinya stabil, mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan karena banyak melamun hari ini. Kau istirahat saja."

Kris menurut dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia merasakan lelah dari setiap titik di tubuhnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sebentar – sebentar ia masih membalikan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Saat suster itu keluar, barulah ia merasa tenang. Itu artinya Sehun sudah baik – baik saja.

"Hyung, jika kau lelah, istirahatlah. Jangan terus bekerja, dan juga… tidak perlu menemaniku. Pergilah berlibur ke suatu tempat. Selamat malam hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yha segitu dulu aja pemanasannya. kira - kira penasaran ga sama kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review yaa ^^**

 **semoga ga lama lama update nyaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesuai janji nggak update lama - lama hehehe**

 **Langsung ajaaaa**

 **Happy reading**

 **Oh iya, diingetin lagi ini FF BROTHERSHIP yaaa hehehe bukannya nggak mau bikin ff yaoi, tapi aku gabisaaa kalo baca sih suka *tergantung cast nya***

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _._**

 _Sudah hampir dua minggu Sehun di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Ia meninggalkan sekolah dan rumah untuk hal yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui pasti. Sehun tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa ia dirawat selama ini. Kris hanya bilang ia kelelahan dan butuh waktu istirahat di rumah sakit. Tapi bahkan orang yang mengurungnya di sini sudah dua hari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada suster yang tengah mempersiapkan obatnya._

 _"_ _Kau kelelahan, Sehun-ssi. Sekarang minum obatmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak mau minum obat!"_

 _"_ _Kau harus meminum obatmu, Sehun-ssi." Suster itu dengan sabar meminta Sehun untuk tetap meminum obatnya._

 _"_ _Tidak! Sebelum hyung datang! Kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh padaku? Aku tidak mau minum obat untuk suatu hal yang tidak jelas!"_

 _"_ _Ayolah, nanti hyungmu marah jika kau tidak meminum obat."_

 _"_ _Hyung bahkan tidak datang. Aku tidak mau minum obat sebelum ada yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini."_

 _"_ _Kan sudah kukatakan bukan, kau kelelahan. Dan ini obat untuk membantumu menjadi semakin kuat. Mengerti?" ujarnya masih sabar._

 _"_ _Shireo! Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi hyungmu agar ia bisa memarahimu karena kau tidak mau minum obat."_

 _Sehun berpikir mendengar suster mengatakan hal tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil obatnya satu persatu dan meminumnya._

 _"_ _Nah, tidak sulit bukan?" ujar sang suster ketika Sehun selesai menenggak obat terakhir._

 _"_ _Aku ingin sendiri." Balas Sehun seraya membaringkan tubuhnya._

 _Sang suster pun mengikuti keinginan Sehun. Sehun kembali sendiri, tetapi ia tidak terlelap. Ia menyusun rencana di kepalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan jaket dan topi yang dikenakannya, ia memasuki apotik yang berada tidak jauh dari apartmentnya. Lelaki jangkung bertopi itu ialah Sehun. Ia berencana untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya dengan mencari tau jenis obat yang ia minum._

 _"_ _Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar salah satu penjaga toko._

 _"_ _Bisa tolong cari tau ini obat apa?" Sehun memberikan beberapa botol obat kepada penjaga tersebut._

 _"_ _Sebentar, kami akan memeriksanya."_

 _Sehun mengangguk. Ia melihat jam di tangannya, pukul 5 sore. Kemungkinan para suster itu belum mengetahui misi kaburnya saat ini. Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia berpikir semua orang tengah membohonginya._

 _"_ _Jika kalian tidak mau memberitauku, akan kucari tau sendiri." Tekadnya._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian penjaga toko tadi kembali._

 _"_ _Ini sejenis obat pereda rasa sakit. Dan dilihat dari dosisnya ini sepertinya obat untuk penderita kanker."_

 _"_ _Kanker?" Sehun merasa tubuhnya mendingin seketika ketika mendengar kata tersebut. "Apa kau tidak salah, tuan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, nak. Kurasa ini memang resep obat untuk penderita kanker. Ngomong – ngomong dari mana kau dapat obat ini?"_

 _Sehun terdiam. Tangannya bergetar mengambil kembali obat – obat tadi._

 _"_ _Seorang teman, ya seorang teman." Jawabnya takut. "Terimakasih tuan." Ia segera keluar dari apotik tersebut._

 _Sehun berlari dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartment nya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, tetapi ia tetap harus mencari bukti lain yang kemungkinan disembunyikan kakaknya._

 _Dengan lemas ia memasuki gedung di hadapannya. Setibanya di apartmentnya, Sehun segera masuk ke kamar Kris dan mencari yang ia butuhkan. Tanpa susah payah, Sehun menemukan sebuah amplop coklat berlogo rumah sakit di atas meja kerja Kris yang berantakan._

 _Sehun membuka perlahan isi amplop tersebut dan membaca kata demi kata dengan jelas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuh yang sejak tadi bergetar itu untuk akhirnya terduduk di lantai. Sehun merasa dunianya hancur seketika. Tetapi bukan kenyataan kanker yang membuatnya sangat sedih, tetapi kebohongan Kris padanya. Kris membohonginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam di dinding sudah menujukkan waktu 10 malam, tapi orang yang Sehun tunggu sejak tadi belum juga pulang. Jejak – jejak air mata masih nampak di wajahnya yang pucat. Ia terus menggenggam surat keterangan penyakitnya sejak tadi. Ketika jarum panjang di dinding tepat mengarah ke menit 45 Sehun mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Seketika tubuhnya kembali menegang._

 _Sosok tinggi itu memasuki ruang tengah tempat Sehun menunggu. Tetapi ada yang aneh dari kakaknya itu. Kris sangat berantakan. Sehun tetap menunggu sampai ketika matanya dan mata Kris akhirnya bertemu._

 _"_ _Shit!" Kris mengumpat. "Pantas saja handphone ku sejak tadi berbunyi. Sedang apa kau di sini, Sehun-ah? Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit." Kris mendekati Sehun yang masih terduduk._

 _"_ _Oh, shit!" ia kembali mengumpat ketika melihat amplop coklat yang berada di tangan Sehun._

 _"_ _Kenapa hyung membohongiku?" Sehun kembali menangis._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah."_

 _"_ _Kenapa hyung tidak mengatakannya padaku?" kini Sehun berteriak. Ia meluapkan hal yang sejak kemarin mengganjal di hatinya. "Kenapa hyung malah menghindariku?!"_

 _Kris hendak berbicara tetapi Sehun kembali memotongnya._

 _"_ _Apa hyung sudah tidak sayang padaku? Apa hyung lelah mendengarkan rengekanku? APA HYUNG AKAN MEMBIARKANKU MATI SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH SAKIT?!"_

 _"_ _CUKUP SEHUN! Kau tidak mengerti!" untuk yang pertama kalinya Kris membentak Sehun. Sehun terisak di tempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia tidak biasa menghadapi pertengkaran dengan kakaknya. Dan kini, dengan keadaan Kris yang mabuk dan emosinya yang memuncak, Sehun begitu ketakutan di tempatnya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Kau juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku menghindarimu. Lihat dirimu sekarang, aku tidak memberitaumu saja kau sudah kabur seperti ini. Jika aku ada di sampingmu, kau akan terus – terusan merengek. Lalu aku harus jawab apa? Berkata jujur? Aku tau sekali sifatmu, dan kuyakin kau akan mengamuk lebih dari ini. Apa yang kau harapkan?"_

 _Sehun tetap terdiam di tempatnya._

 _"_ _Lihat aku Sehun Wu!"_

 _Bentakkan Kris sangat keras sampai Sehun dengan refleks menurutinya. Penglihatannya tampak buram. Bukan hanya_ _karena_ _air mata yang sejak tadi keluar, tetapi karna kepalanya sudah sangat pusing._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu mati?" nada suaranya melunak, "Bagaimana bisa hyung hidup tanpamu, Sehun-ah? Mungkin hyung juga lebih baik mati._ _..._ _Sehun-ah? Kau mendengarkanku?"_

 _Nyatanya kesadaran Sehun perlahan hilang. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi ini. Sehun akhirnya tergeletak di kursi, meninggalkan Kris yang terus menyerukan namanya. Hal yang ia dengan terakhir kalinya adalah Kris membisikkan,_

 _"_ _Hyung melakukan ini semua karena hyung tidak rela kehilanganmu."_

 _Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Saat terbangun keesokan harinya, Sehun mendapati dirinya tengah_ _kembali_ _berada di rumah sakit. Dan Kris berubah sejak saat itu._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kembali memimpikan hal yang terberat dalam hidupnya. Hari sudah sore dan hyung nya belum kembali. Tadi pagi Sehun melihat laptop dan tas kerja hyungnya, tapi ia tidak melihat Kris di ruangannya. Dan akhirnya ia tau dari suster bahwa Kris pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Mungkin hyung memang lelah menjagaku."

Tanpa sengaja ekor mata Sehun menangkap setumpuk buku dan komik di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya berbinar mengenali setumpuk buku itu. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka menampakkan sosok jangkung kakaknya.

"Hyung! Hyung tadi ke rumah kecil kita?" tanya Sehun masih dengan binar di matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Hyung bahkan membawa buku – buku favorite ku! Gomawo hyung!"

Sehun masih dengan euphoria di atas tempat tidurnya membuka setiap halaman buku dan komik lamanya. Sedangkan Kris sudah berada di dekat jendela, kembali menatap lembayung senja di luar sana.

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat itu, hyung. Nanti jika kondisiku membaik, hyung harus berjanji untuk membawaku kesana, ok?"

Hening. Kris tidak menjawab permintaan Sehun. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Sehun melihat sang kakak mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaannya. Dan karena hal itu pula Sehun kembali terlonjak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat senang, karena setidaknya Kris kembali menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya.

"Gomawo hyung, aku senang sekali."

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Kris meloloskan setetes air mata dari mata tajamnya. Kris juga merasa sangat bahagia melihat Sehun kembali tersenyum karena hal kecil yang ia lakukan. Juga, tak lupa ia memanjatkan doa agar Sehun kembali membuka matanya esok pagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Segitu lagi dulu aja yaaa semoga bisa mengobati penasarannya.**

 **Tadinya pengen minggu depan updatenya, cuma karna takut minggu depan sibuk banyak tugas jadi deh hadiah tahun baru ajaa wkwkw**

 **BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR! Semoga harapan di tahun sebelumnya yang belum tercapai bisa tercapai di tahun ini, dan semoga harapan harapan barunya juga cepat terlaksana, aamiin.**

 **jangan lupa review nya yaaa**

 **Thanks juga sama yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, I really appreciate that ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Baru 4 hari yang lalu Sehun merasakkan kembali kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang. Sekarang, ia harus kembali bersedih. Pasalnya, sudah 3 hari ini sang kakak tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menghubungi kakaknya tersebut.

Sehun yang sejak kemarin merajuk pada suster, kini hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Tangan kirinya begitu pegal. Baru saja suster memasangkan kembali infus yang sempat dilepas kemarin. Sehun kembali melewatkan jam makannya. Ia menolak untuk makan sejak kemarin. Alasannya, apalagi jika bukan karena "Kris hyung tidak menjengukku".

Sekelebat ide muncul di kepalanya. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor kantor hyungnya.

"Yoboseyo? Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Kris hy… maksudku Tuan Wu?"

 _"_ _Tuan Wu sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak siang tadi. Saya dengar Tuan dan Nyonya besar Wu sedang berada di Korea sejak kemarin. Apa ada yang bisa saya sampaikan?"_

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menutup panggilan di handphonenya itu.

"Eomma dan appa di Korea?" ujarnya pelan entah pada siapa. "Mungkin mereka mau menjengukku! Sebaiknya aku memberikan kejutan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun melepaskan infusnya dengan paksa sehingga membuat darah mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Ia segera mencari plester dan mengganti bajunya. Entah kekuatan dari mana hingga ia bisa turun dan berjalan seperti biasa. Padahal sebelumnya tubuhnya begitu lemas sehingga ia selalu meminta bantuan suster.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman mewah keluarga Wu. Sepasang suami istri beserta seorang anak tampan tengah duduk bersama di meja makan, menikmati makan siang yang tersaji.

Tak ada obrolan lain selain bisnis yang membuat kepala Kris begitu panas. Ia tengah menahan amarahnya sejak kemarin. Pasalnya orang tua nya datang secara mendadak dan hal yang sejak kemarin dibicarakan mereka hanya bisnis yang akan kembali mereka kembangkan di Korea. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang membahas tentang keadaan Sehun yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit.

Oleh karena itu ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati sajian teh, Kris berani membuka obrolan tentang Sehun.

"Eomma…. Appa…. Sehun masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia selalu menanyakan kalian."

Tak ada tanggapan dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Kris mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kalian. Bahkan tak sedetikpun kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk berbicara dengannya lewat telepon."

"Kami tak punya waktu banyak, kau tau itu." Jawab sang ibu.

"Kalian masih bisa jalan – jalan berkeliling Eropa beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan itu kau bilang sibuk? Sehun sakit! Sehun butuh kalian!"

"Cukup Kris Wu! Kau yang meminta anak itu untuk masuk ke keluarga kita. Kau juga yang berjanji untuk menjaganya. Kami tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal yang tidak penting!" jawab sang ayah tak kalah keras dengan sang anak.

"Anak itu juga anakmu, appa!"

"Dia bukan anak kandung kami! Dia hanya anak adopsi! Dan kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya!"

"Tetapi paling tidak sedikit saja kalian…."

"Tuan muda, bagaimana bisa anda berada di sini?" seorang pelayan menginterupsi pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

Seketika mata Kris membulat ketika mendapati tubuh kurus adiknya menegang di balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia membawa sebuket lili putih kesukaan ibunya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Sehun-ah…." Kris kehabisan kata – kata. Mungkinkah Sehun mendengar pertengkaran barusan?

"Ah…. Aku… aku… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang pada eomma dan appa." Sehun meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di atas meja di dekatnya. "Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Sehun membungkuk dan kemudian berlari menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

Kris masih mematung di tempatnya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Ketiganya menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun mendengar semua pertengkaran tersebut. Tanpa sadar Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Sehun. Tetapi saat di ambang pintu ruang keluarga tersebut Kris berhenti dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari kalian, ia tetap sangat menyayangi kalian dan selalu menunggu saat – saat yang tepat untuk menunjukannya. Dan bahkan ia mengingat bunga yang eomma suka, benar begitu eomma?" ujarnya sebelum kembali berusaha menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

Kris sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencari Sehun kemana lagi. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencari adik kesayangannya itu. Ia juga bahkan ikut mencari sendiri keberadaan adiknya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Sejak tadi jantung Kris berdetak sangat cepat. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Belum lagi pihak rumah sakit yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan Sehun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Harus kemana lagi aku mencarimu!" Kris berteriak depresi di tengah sebuah taman bermain di dekat apartement nya.

Ia pikir Sehun akan bersembunyi di apartmentnya. Tetapi nyatanya ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Rambut yang selalu tertata rapih itu kian berantakan setiap kali Kris mengacak rambutnya depresi.

Tetapi sebuah ingatan hinggap di kepalanya yang sudah hampir pecah itu. Ingatan di mana Sehun mengatakan ia ingin ke rumah kecilnya. Rumah kecil yang mereka bangun. Hati kecil Kris yakin Sehun berada di sana. Dengan segera ia memasuki mobilnya dan meluncur ke rumah kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Air mata itu tidak keluar lagi. Tetapi walaupun begitu, perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya tetap tidak bisa tersalurkan. Pria berkulit pucat itu tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya di sebuah bangunan rumah berukuran kecil yang menghadap ke kota Seoul. Sebuah bangunan yang jauh dari keramaian karena berada dalam wilayah pribadi keluarga Wu.

Sejak tadi badannya gemetar. Entah ketakutan mengingat semua ucapan yang memilukan hatinya tadi atau kedinginan karena udara yang semakin dingin. Sehun ingin sekali menghilang saat itu juga. Kenyataan memang terlalu pahit untuk diterima. Apalagi untuk bocah polos seperti Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukan sebaiknya kau membawaku saja, Tuhan?" ujarnya di sela – sela kesedihannya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mengenali sosok adiknya dalam sekali tatap.

"Syukurlah Sehun-ah kau berada di sini. Hyung mencarimu kemana – mana."

Sehun terlonjak mendapati sang hyung sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mati – matian menuju kemari seorang diri dengan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya demi menghindari orang yang kini telah kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Sehun-ah…" Kris maju selangkah. Hatinya hancur ketika Sehun menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya. "Sehun-ah jangan seperti ini hyung mohon."

"Kenapa hyung selalu membohongiku?" ujarnya dengan air mata yang kembali lolos dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sehun-ah."

"Pertama soal penyakitku, dan sekarang… kenapa hyung tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku itu anak adopsi?"

"Dengarkan hyung dulu, ya?"

"Pantas saja eomma dan appa tidak pernah mau bermain denganku. Hyung juga kini selalu menghindariku.

"Sehun-ah…."

"Ahh tidak… ini bukan salahmu. Kehidupanku saja yang memang terlalu menyedihkan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu, Kris segera menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Hentikan Sehun-ah, hentikan! Maafkan hyung membuatmu seperti ini. Kau pantas membenci hyung. Tapi kumohon jangan pernah katakan kata – kata terkutuk itu. Kau tau hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Kris menangis sambil mendekap tubuh kecil adiknya. Ia begitu miris ketika merasakan tubuh Sehun yang semakin kurus dari waktu ke waktu.

.

.

.

"Dulu setelah kelahiranku, eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memiliki anak. Bagi pasangan yang workaholic seperti mereka, memiliki anak lagi adalah suatu hal yang merepotkan. Apalagi mereka sudah dikaruniai anak pertama laki – laki yang dapat meneruskan bisnis mereka. Masa kanak – kanak ku begitu menyedihkan. Aku selalu bermain sendiri di rumah, itulah mengapa aku sangat suka sekolah. Aku selalu merengek pada eomma dan appa untuk memberiku adik kecil yang bisa kuajak main. Dan tak lama kemudian kau datang secara tidak terduga."

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Suara tangisan kencang seorang bayi bergema di rumah mewah keluarga Wu. Seorang pria kecil terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara tangisan dan petir yang menggelegar di luar. Ia menuju ruang keluarga di mana suara bayi itu berasal. Matanya membulat ketika menemukan seorang bayi di pangkuan pengasuhnya. Ayah dan ibunya tengah kebingungan memperhatikan bayi itu._

 _"_ _Eomma, appa… apa itu adik kecil untukku?" tanya Kris kecil polos._

 _"_ _Bukan sayang. Eomma juga tidak tau adik kecil itu berasal dari mana."_

 _Kris tidak memperdulikan perkataan ibunya, ia mendekati bayi kecil yang masih menangis kencang itu._

 _"_ _Wah…." Ia terperangah melihat bayi itu. "Adik kecil, jangan menangis. Bibi Lee, kenapa ia terus menangis? Dan kenapa adik kecil begitu dingin?"_

 _"_ _Ia tadi kehujanan, Kris-ah. Ini selimut lamamu, adik kecil boleh pinjam kan?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Akan kubawakan selimut kesayanganku juga!"_

 _Saat itulah Kris rasa Tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat kecil di kehidupannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah tiga hari tinggal di keluarga Wu, tuan dan nyonya Wu memutuskan untuk mengirim bayi itu ke panti asuhan. Mereka rasa bayi itu bukan tanggung jawab mereka, dan mereka tidak akan bisa mengurus bayi itu. Tentu saja Kris menolak dan terus menangis saat orang dari panti asuhan akan mengambil 'adik'nya._

 _"_ _Tidak boleh! Adik kecil tidak boleh pergi dari sini!"_

 _"_ _Kris-ah, kau tau eomma dan appa sibuk. Kami tidak akan bisa menjaganya."_

 _"_ _Kalau adik kecil dibawa, aku tidak ada teman bermain lagi! Bibi itu tidak boleh membawa adik kecil!"_

 _"_ _Appa akan membelikanmu mainan yang banyak, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Tidak! Kris hanya ingin adik kecil!"_

 _Kedua orang dewasa itu menghela napas, lalu kemudian mereka sedikit menjauh untuk berunding._

 _"_ _Tuan, nyonya, maaf jika saya lancang. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya anda mengadopsi anak itu, Kris sudah terlalu sayang padanya. Lagipula ada saya yang akan membantu menjaganya. Mungkin Tuhan akan memberikan keberuntungan melalui anak itu."_

 _Tuan Wu mendekati Kris yang masih merajuk._

 _"_ _Kau janji akan menjaganya?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Dia adikku!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, dia akan tinggal. Tapi kau harus menjagannya, kau janji?"_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji appa, eomma. Kris akan menjaga Sehun sampai kapanpun!"_

 _"_ _Sehun?" kini nyonya Wu yang heran mendengar nama itu._

 _"_ _Ya, Sehun. Nama yang bagus kan? Aku ingin menamainya Sehun!"_

 _._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu, Sehun-ah. Walaupun kau bukan adik kandungku, kau adalah karunia terbesar yang Tuhan titipkan padaku. Kumohon jangan membenciku, atau orang tua kita. Kau tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah, ini hanya sebuah rahasia yang terbongkar. Rahasia yang bahkan kuharap tidak pernah ada. Kau mengerti kan Sehun….. Astaga Sehun-ah!"

Kris mendapati Sehun tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Napasnya memburu dengan sangat cepat, belum lagi darah yang mengalir dari kedua hidungnya.

"Sehun-ah!" Kris mencoba menyadarkan Sehun yang hampir menutup matanya. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Rasanya Sehun ingin memberontak dan membiarkan dirinya dalam rasa sakit yang tidak pernah berhenti itu. Tetapi tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kris memindahkannya ke punggung dan berlari menuju mobil. Ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya saat Kris menyelimutinya, dan kemudian matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu kini hanya bisa berdoa dengan perasaan kalut di depan ruangan tempat adiknya mendapatkan pertolongan. Sudah lewat dari 30 menit dan sang dokter belum juga keluar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana keadaan Sehun sebelum ia bawa kemari.

"Aku bodoh, Sehun-ah, maafkan aku."

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menghampiri Kris yang nampak frustasi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kondisinya sangat menurun. Dan kau kemana saja 4 hari ini? Kau tau Sehun tidak akan mau makan jika kau tidak menjenguknya. Bahkan ia melewatkan jadwal terapinya kemarin. Kris kau tau kondisinya makin parah dari waktu ke waktu. Hal kecil saja dapat membahayakannya."

Kris terpaku melihat dokter separuh baya yang sudah merawat Sehun dari awal menceramahinya. Ia sadar ia salah. Ia bahkan membiarkan Sehun menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, uisa-nim." Kris tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Masuklah, Sehun masih tidur. Dan jangan membebani pikirannya, Kris." Sang dokter menepuk pundak Kris pelan lalu berlalu di hadapannya.

Dengan langkah yang berat Kris mulai memasuki ruangan yang sudah familiar itu. Sehun tertidur nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Napasnya terdengar stabil dibalik masker oksigennya. Wajahnya yang walaupun terlihat pucat masih terlihat tampan. Kris memperhatikan wajah adiknya sendu.

"Hyung menyakitimu, huh? Hyung melanggar janji hyung sendiri, maafkan aku ya Sehun?"

Sehun masih tidak bergeming. Kris kembali menangis di samping Sehun sampai tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Kris terbangun ia panik ketika tidak mendapati Sehun berada di ranjangnya. Tetapi akhirnya ia tenang saat menyadari adik kesayangannya itu tengah berdiri menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sehun-ah, syukurlah kau baik - baik saja." Ujar Kris mendekati Sehun yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. "Sehun?"

Kris mendapati Sehun tengah kembali menangis dalam diamnya.

"Hyung…. apa aku harus pergi saja dari rumah? Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Sudah, lebih baik kita lupakan kejadian kemarin. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Ayo kembali ke tempat tidurmu! Hyung tidak mau kau berbicara dan berpikiran macam – macam lagi, ara?" Kris mulai terdengar tidak sabar sehingga membuat Sehun sedikit takut.

Sehun dengan malas kembali ke tempat tidur dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Sehun-ah, sebenarnya hyung ingin menemanimu hari ini. Tapi hyung ada rapat penting. Kau berjanji akan baik – baik saja kan?" sampai beberapa detik kemudian Kris tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun. "Hyung simpulkan diam itu sebagai jawaban iya. Hyung mohon kau jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuat hyung gila. Dan juga, hyung sudah meminta penjaga untuk berjaga di depan pintu kamarmu, antisipasi jika kau akan kabur lagi. Hyung pergi, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Early update wkwkkwkw**

 **Tadinya mau update weekend ini, tapi mumpung ada waktu jadi sekalian aja deh wkwk**

 **gimana? udah panjangan kan sekarang? wkwkw yang kemaren itu emang sengaja dibikin pendek pendek buat warming up, yaa semoga aja memuaskan yang sekarang wkwkwk**

 **BTW ada yang nanya aku pernah bikin ff hunhan sama hunkai brothership di tempat lain, iyaa itu blog aku sebelum akhirnya pindah kesini ( .com)**

 **Buat update yang sekarang segini dulu aja yaaa sampai menunggu chapter selanjutnyaa, semoga ga bosen wkwkwk**

 **makasih yang udah review di chapter kemareen makasih banyaak**

 **jangan lupa review nya juga yaa di chapter ini ^^**

 **many thanks...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat timbul dari perutnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Sesuatu seperti memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya dan akhirnya Sehun muntah di atas ranjangnya. Bukan muntah makanan, tetapi darah. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika mendapati darah yang mengotori selimut dan pakaiannya. Sehun tidak peduli, kini tubuhnya bagai ditusuk ribuan anak panah.

"Sehun!" seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan mendapati keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan.

"Eomma…." Ujar Sehun di tengah sakitnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ujar wanita itu mendekat.

Lagi, Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pergilah eomma! Ini menjijikan!" Sehun menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya dengan berteriak pada eommanya, kemudian kembali terbatuk hebat.

"Tenanglah! Eomma akan memanggil dokter." Wanita itu memencet tombol di dekat ranjang Sehun kemudian kembali pada Sehun yang masih bergelut dengan sakitnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kejadian seperti ini. Tak aneh jika wanita itu ikut gemetar melihat anaknya yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Sehun-ah, tetaplah bersamaku."

Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Rasa sakitnya telah melumpuhkan pendengaran dan pandangannya. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi melengking hingga ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter serta beberapa suster segera mengambil alih Sehun. Sebisa mungkin mereka membuat Sehun yang diambang kesadarannya tetap sadar dan mendengarkan mereka. Tanpa sadar wanita yang sedari tadi melihat penderitaan Sehun dibawa keluar oleh seorang pria yang diyakini sebagai suaminya. Ia terlihat terpukul melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu tersiksa dengan penyakitnya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?!" Kris murka mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk di depan ruang rawat Sehun. Kris yang sedari tadi berada di kantor segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi sang adik yang tengah kembali dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kris-ah, kami sudah berpikir semalam. Mungkin kami salah telah mengabaikan Sehun. Ia juga bagian dalam keluarga ini." Pria gagah yang tengah duduk di samping istrinya yang menangis menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan tenang.

"Huh? Sadar? Selama 17 tahun dia tumbuh di keluarga kita dan kalian baru sadar?"

"Kami tau kami salah. Kami minta maaf."

"Maaf? Setelah keadaan Sehun seperti ini kalian baru datang dan meminta maaf? Sehun sudah menderita sangat lama! Bahkan tanpa penyakit inipun hidupnya menderita karena kalian tidak pernah mengasihinya! Sehun haus kasih sayang dari kalian tapi dia tidak pernah menuntut. Dan sekarang kalian menuntut maaf darinya? Orang tua macam apa kalian?!" Kris berteriak kalut.

"Cukup! Ayah sudah meminta maaf! Ayah dan ibu bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaan penting demi meminta maaf padanya! Kami menyesal, Kris! Jangan membuat ayah marah!"

"Sudahlah, sayang…. Kris kemarilah." Ibunya yang tengah menangis memanggil Kris memohon.

Seberapa marahpun ia, ibunya tetaplah ibunya, Kris tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan ibunya yang ia sayangi itu.

"Maafkan eomma dan appa, ya? Kami sangat menyesal. Kami sadar bahwa Sehun begitu menyayangi kami berdua. Kami hanya takut jika kami terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, kami akan menorehkannya luka yang sama seperti yang kami lakukan padamu. Itulah mengapa eomma dan appa tidak pernah mau punya anak lagi. Kami sadar bahwa Sehun merupakan malaikat bagimu. Kami juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan kami dengannya. Membagi kasih sayang kami padanya. Kau mau kan memaafkan eomma dan appa?"

Kris hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia begitu senang ketika akhirnya sang ibu dan ayah sadar akan kehadiran Sehun.

"Eomma tau ini terlambat, tapi tak ada salahnya jika keluarga kita memulai segalanya dari awal. Eomma tau kau menghawatirkan Sehun, eomma dan appa juga menghawatirkannya. Apalagi setelah eomma melihatnya kesakitan seperti tadi. Eomma tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah dilaluinya selama ini."

"Dia begitu tersiksa, eomma. Walaupun dia nakal, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Eomma tau. Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan selalu menyayangi Sehun."

Keluarga itu duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Masing – masing dari mereka memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sang ibu terlihat terlelap di atas sofa dengan selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya. Ia menolak untuk pulang setelah mendengar keadaan Sehun yang kian memburuk dan dinyatakan koma. Kris juga terlelap dengan posisi duduk yang kurang nyaman. Hanya sang ayah yang masih terjaga dan menatap anak keduanya yang masih betah bermimpi.

"Sehun-ah, walaupun appa tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu denganmu selama ini, izinkan appa dan eomma untuk mengukir kebahagiaan di hidupmu. Jadi, cepatlah bangun agar kita bisa bermain bersama." Ujarnya seraya mengusap rambut Sehun perlahan.

.

.

.

Kris kembali meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun sudah siuman. Setelah tiga hari, akhirnya adik kesayangannya itu bangun dari tidurnya. Kris tidak dapat mengutarakan bagaimana perasaannya yang mendadak menjadi begitu ringan mendengar hal itu. Tanpa ia sadari kini ia tengah berada di depan pintu ruangan Sehun. Entah mengapa perasaan lega itu tiba – tiba saja menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa takut. Ia takut Sehun akan membencinya. Tapi dengan sedikit keberanian ia akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

Kris melihat kedua orang tuanya masih di sana. Mereka tengah berbicara dengan Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan alat – alat medis yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ketiganya menyadari Kris datang.

"Bicaralah padanya." Ujar sang ibu yang kemudian keluar ruangan tersebut disusul sang suami.

Kris memberanikan diri mendekati Sehun. Ia menatap adiknya yang juga menatap dirinya dengan mata sayunya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, hm? Kenapa membuat hyung khawatir? Apa mimpimu begitu indah?"

Sehun tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kris lega. Adiknya tidak membencinya.

"Maaf, hyung…." jawabnya lemah.

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Hyung tidak mau mendengar maafmu. Yang terpenting sekarang kau sadar."

"Hyung aku senang…."

"Hm?"

"Aku senang karena hyung kembali seperti semula. Hyung tidak membenciku lagi kan?"

"Hyung tidak pernah membencimu, Sehun-ah. Hanya saja….."

"Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti. Aku nakal kan?" Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar respon Sehun. "Hyung aku lelah…."

"Tidurlah, hyung akan di sini."

Sehun kemudian menutup matanya kembali. Sedangkan Kris hanya duduk diam di sampingnya. Menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu, percayalah."

.

.

.

"Apa? Vancouver? Kenapa?" Kris terkejut mendengar pernyataan ibu dan ayahnya yang akan membawa Sehun ke Vancouver, tempat tinggal kedua orang tuanya.

"Pengobatan di sana lebih baik, Kris. Lagipula, eomma dan appa ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami dengan Sehun."

"Tapi kondisinya belum membaik untuk bepergian jauh! Dan bagaimana denganku?"

"Kita bisa menunggu. Tapi kau harus tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di sini. Kudengar kantormu sedang sangat sibuk." Ujar sang ayah.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun!"

"Kau bisa menyusulnya nanti, Kris. Ambilah liburan setelah kau membereskan pekerjaanmu. Kau juga ingin kami lebih dekat dengan Sehun, bukan?" Kini sang ibu yang berbicara.

Kris terdiam memikirkan perkataan sang ibu. Ibunya benar, ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan keluarga mereka.

"Apa jawaban Sehun?"

Sang ibu menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sehun belum menjawabnya."

"Aku akan mengizinkan kalian membawa Sehun, tapi setelah aku mendengar Sehun mengatakan ya."

.

.

.

Kris tengah menyuapi makan malam Sehun. Tetapi yang disuapi malah sibuk memindah – mindahkan channel TV.

"Ya! Sehun-ah makan yang benar! Kenapa susah sekali menyuapimu." Kris menggerutu.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung. Buburnya pahit!" Sehun sudah kembali merajuk kali ini.

"Kau sedang sakit, jelas saja pahit. Ayo habiskan!"

"Pahiiiiit! Tidak mau! Aku ingin coklat!"

"Jika sudah baikan hyung akan belikan sebanyak apapun. Sekarang habiskan dulu makan malammu!"

"Tidaaak!"

"Sehun Wu!"

Perdebatan kakak adik itu tidak ada habisnya. Sehun begitu keras kepala. Akhirnya Krispun menyerah dan menaruh mangkuk bubur yang masih bersisa itu di meja. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti Sehun menonton TV.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Hyung-ah..."

"Aish!"

"Waae?"

"Kau akan ikut eomma dan appa ke Vancouver?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Kemudian ia menatap wajah tampan sang kakak yang masih menatap ke arah TV. Rupanya Kris terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku... aku hanya penasaran dengan jawabanmu."

"Apa hyung tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Kini Kris yang menatap adiknya.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengganti seluruh waktu yang telah eomma dan appa sia – siakan, Sehun-ah. Walaupun aku tidak begitu percaya bahwa dengan setumpuk pekerjaan mereka, mereka tetap bisa merawatmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung?"

"Aku pasti akan menyusulmu ketika pekerjaanku selesai."

Sehun menunduk dan mentautkan jari tangannya satu sama lain. Ia tengah kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Kris merasakan kegundahan hati Sehun.

"Tidak, hanya saja... aku belum terbiasa untuk tinggal bersama eomma dan appa, apalagi tinggal jauh darimu. Apa eomma dan appa tidak akan membenciku lagi?"

"Mereka tidak pernah membencimu, Sehun-ah. Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu! Mereka hanya baru saja sadar tentang hadirmu di kehidupan mereka."

Sehun masih saja terdiam.

"Kau tau hyung akan melakukan apapun demi membuat keadaanmu membaik. Termasuk merelakanmu pergi ke Vancouver. Eomma dan appa telah menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk waktu yang mereka miliki. Kau hanya perlu percaya dan semua akan baik – baik saja."

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, hyung. Aku tidak ingin hyung menutupi satu halpun dariku lagi. Janji?" Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Kris.

"Janji." Kris pun dengan mantap menyetujui permintaan Sehun. "Jadi... kau akan pergi?"

"Seperti yang hyung minta."

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat tengah membereskan barang – barangnya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu kondisinya dinyatakan membaik dan bisa pergi ke Vancouver. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Sehunpun akhirnya akan meninggalkan Korea besok pagi.

Ia menatap berkeliling suasana kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia tempati sejak pindah bersama Kris ke apartment. Tak banyak memori yang ia ingat di kamar tersebut. Satu – satunya yang tidak pernah ia lupa adalah ketika Kris mengajaknya untuk pindah ke sebuah apartment dan meninggalkan rumah yang selalu sepi itu.

Tanpa sadar pintu kamar terbuka. Nyonya Wu memperhatikan anaknya yang kini terdiam di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dikelilingi oleh koper dan tas yang siap dibawa pergi jauh.

"Kau belum tidur, Sehun-ah? Besok kita pergi pagi sekali." Ujarnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Hyung belum datang?"

Sang ibu menggeleng, "Sepertinya hyungmu akan tidur di apartment malam ini. Ia menitipkan ucapan selamat tinggal pada eomma tadi."

"Eomma... boleh aku tidur di apartment bersama hyung malam ini?" ujarnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tapi besok kita harus pergi pagi sekali."

"Kumohon... aku tidak akan bertemu hyung untuk waktu yang lama."

Sang ibupun tersenyum mengingat kedekatan kedua anaknya itu, "baiklah, tapi besok pagi eomma dan appa akan segera menjemputmu, ok?"

"Eumh!"

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar tidur sang kakak yang bernuansa abu terang. Sang kakak terlihat tengah menatap suasana malam kota Seoul yang dihiasi oleh lampu – lampu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa kini adiknya tengah berada di belakangnya sampai ia melihat bayangan Sehun di kaca.

"Sehun-ah? Bukankah kau besok pergi pagi sekali? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Eomma mengizinkanku untuk menginap di sini. Bolehkan hyung?"

Kris menuntun adiknya untuk tidur di kasur yang berukurang king size tersebut. Iapun menyelimuti Sehun dengan sayang. Kris menyadari ketakutan di mata Sehun.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja. Kau akan baik – baik saja."

"Hyung juga akan baik – baik saja?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hyung akan menjengukku kan?"

"Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan langsung terbang menemuimu. Sekarang kau tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Selamat malam, hyung."

"Selamat malam, Sehun-ah."

Malam itu kakak beradik tersebut tertidur bersama. Menghabiskan malam terakhir sebelum keduanya dipisahkan oleh jarak keesokan harinya. Kris memeluk Sehun yang sudah terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan sedih. Berdoa agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Terutama kesehatan adiknya yang amat disayanginya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kris menemukan sosok yang dipeluknya malam tadi sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Rupanya ia terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat mengantarkan Sehun ke bandara. Kris menemukan sebuah note di atas meja kerjanya.

 _Hyung aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik – baik._

 _Sehun_

 _p.s Eomma membawakanmu makanan, jadi habiskanlah!_

Kris tersenyum menemukan pesan itu. Ia rasa kini adiknya sudah berada di dalam pesawat, mengingat kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10. Belum apa – apa ia sudah merindukan adiknya yang nakal itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela selama perjalanan. Menatap kota yang akan ditinggalinya entah untuk berapa lama. Lampu – lampu yang menyala sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi oleh guguran daun – daun tanda penghujung musim gugur. Itu berarti musim dingin sudah ada di depan mata. Ia selalu suka melihat salju pertama turun bersama Kris. Tetapi kini ia hanya berharap sang kakak dapat datang tepat waktu saat salju pertama turun.

"Sehun-ah, ayo turun!" tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di rumah orang tuanya.

Sehun menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya. Rumah bergaya Eropa itu hampir sama besarnya dengan rumahnya yang di Korea. Bedanya di sini ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, tidak di apartment bersama sang kakak.

Sang ibu menuntunnya masuk diikuti sang ayah. Sehun merasa sedikit kedinginan mengingat suhu yang semakin menurun menyambut musim dingin. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya sang ibu.

"Sedikit, eomma."

"Ayo, kurasa mereka sudah membereskan kamarmu." Sang ibu mengantarkan Sehun ke kamarnya.

Sehun terpesona dengan kemegahan rumah kedua orang tuanya ini. Walaupun dari luar tampak seperti kastil, tetapi interiornya begitu modern. Kamarnya bernuansa putih dan biru, seperti kamar anak lelaki pada umumnya.

"Maaf jika kau tidak menyukai kamarnya, kami masih bingung apa yang kau sukai."

"Aku suka, eomma appa! Terimakasih!" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Syukurlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat, ini hampir pagi kau pasti lelah."

Sehun akhirnya menutup pintu kamar barunya setelah mengucapkan selamat istirahat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang langsung mengarah ke halaman depan yang luas. Ia tersenyum bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa bersama kedua orangtuanya walaupun sang kakak belum bisa bergabung.

Sampai saatnya ia merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat, akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hohoho update tengah malem lagi wwkwkk**

 **baru beres ngerjain tugas langsung update wkwkwk**

 **ga lama kan? masih pada nungguin kan?**

 **tadinya mau dinanti nanti sih takutnya bosen, cuma yaaa gimanaa ceritanya udah nanggung di lanjut wkwkwk sebelum minggu depan aku uas**

 **jangan bosen yaaaa bentar lagi beres ko kayanyaa**

 **makasih banyak yang udah review di chap sebelumnyaa**

 **jangan pada lupa review juga ya di chapt ini**

.

.

(p.s) buat yang kemaren nanya ff kaihun yang di blog judulnya Our Dreams ( 2013/07/15/oneshot-our-dream/)

 **THANKS SEMUANYA KISSEU :******


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

Hari – hari berikutnya Sehun semakin memperlebar senyum di bibirnya. Pasalnya sang ibu yang selalu didengarnya sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya barang sedetik kini membawa semua pekerjaan itu ke rumah.

"Agar eomma bisa menjagamu, Sehun-ah." Jawabnya ketika Sehun bertanya.

Alhasil hampir setiap hari Sehun bertemu dengan model – model cantik yang akan menampilkan koleksi busana sang ibu di fashion show nanti.

Sedangkan sang ayah yang memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor, kini tidak pernah terlambat untuk makan malam. Ia selalu pulang tepat waktu. Ia bahkan hampir selalu membawakan sesuatu untuk Sehun ketika ia pulang kerja. Alasannya, tentu saja karena sang ayah tidak memberikannya cukup perhatian selama ini.

"Eumh, eomma dan appa sangat perhatian padaku, hyung. Aku baik – baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir."

 _"_ _Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"_

"Sudah, tenanglah kau semakin cerewet ketika aku tidak ada."

 _"_ _Ya! Bagaimanapun_ _juga_ _aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

"Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu kau, hyung! Hyung kan tinggal sendiri. Jangan melakukan hal – hal yang bodoh, ok?"

 _"_ _Aku tidak bodoh seperti dirimu, Sehun Wu!"_

"Aku juga tidak bodoh, hyung!"

Diam kemudian menginterupsi percakapan keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung..."

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

"Besok pengobatan pertamaku di sini."

 _"_ _Tenanglah, ada eomma dan appa bersamamu."_

"Tapi aku benci semua dokter yang berbicara istilah kedokteran dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak mengerti."

 _"_ _Pfft... ya! Kau hanya perlu mengikuti prosedur, tidak usah dimengerti perkataan mereka. Aku baru tau bahasa Inggrismu seburuk itu."_

"Bahasa Inggris ku tidak buruk hyung! Ini masalah istilah kedokteran!"

 _"_ _Baiklah... baiklah... kau akan baik – baik saja! Percayalah..."_ Kris mengerti sang adik tengah merajuk.

"Hmm..."

 _"_ _Tidurlah... di sana sudah malam bukan? Hyung masih banyak pekerjaan."_

"Iya, aku tidur. Good night, hyung."

 _"_ _Good night, Sehun-ah."_

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Dan ia pun menatap ke arah langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang, melayangkan jauh pikirannya ke arah langit yang luas. Bukan... bukan dokter – dokter itu yang ditakutinya. Ia hanya takut jika ia tidak bisa bertahan saat Kris tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

.

.

.

Pintu masuk keluarga Wu terbuka lebar menyambut seorang pria yang baru saja datang. Pria itu datang dengan mengenakan jaket kulit serta syal berwarna merah. Ia berjalan dengan santainya memasuki rumah yang sudah bertahun – tahun tidak ia singgahi. Ia pun menatap berkeliling, mencoba menyatukan potongan – potongan kecil masa kecilnya di rumah itu.

"Kris, kau sudah datang!" sang ibu menyambut anak sulungnya dengan wajah bahagia. Tak lupa ia menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan rindu pada sang anak yang tingginya jauh melampaui dirinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari pekerjaanku." Kris membanggakan dirinya. "Di mana Sehun?"

"Ia sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Jangan coba – coba kau bangunkan dia! Ia hampir tidak tidur tadi malam."

"Ne, eomma." Tapi nyatanya setelah mengatakan itu Kris tidak juga beranjak dari hadapan ibunya.

"Kenapa? Eomma pikir kau merindukannya."

"Eomma, aku juga merindukanmu..." Kris kembali memeluk ibunya erat. Betapa rindunya ia memeluk ibunya seperti sekarang. Ia senang akhirnya sang ibu sudah berubah.

"Aish, anak eomma sudah besar. Ayo sana kau juga harus istirahat."

"Iya..."

Kris menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Kemudian ia langsung mengarah menuju pintu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar adiknya. Tanpa mengetuk, Kris membuka pintu dihadapannya perlahan.

Ia menemukan sang adik tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Tertidur damai di balik selimut yang menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Kris duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tak ingin mengganggu sang adik yang tengah beristirahat.

Sudah dua bulan mereka berpisah, tak heran jika Kris sangat merindukan adiknya tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia merasa sedih ketika menyadari adiknya yang semakin kurus dari waktu ke waktu. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan juga pipinya semakin tirus, jangan lewatkan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Ia sadar adiknya sedang melewati masa – masa tersulitnya.

Kris ingat percakapan dengan ayahnya seminggu yang lalu. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa keadaan Sehun semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Walaupun segala pengobatan dan alat yang canggih telah tersedia, keadaan Sehun tidak kian membaik. Hanya saja, sekarang semangat hidup Sehun lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Ini semua berkat keluarga yang memeluknya erat.

Ayahnya bahkan mengatakan serangan – serangan penyakit Sehun semakin sering terjadi. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengeluhkan linu di punggung dan seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur hampir semalaman. Kris sadar kepindahan Sehun ke Vancouver tidak membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Tetapi setidaknya, hal ini membuat keadaan keluarganya lebih baik. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain.

Tanpa Kris sadari matanya yang terasa berat itu mulai menutup perlahan. Membawanya ke alam mimpi di samping adiknya yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hyung... hyung..." suara parau Sehun membangunkan Kris yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. "Hyung sudah berada di sini!" ujarnya girang.

"Sehun-ah..." jawab Kris masih setengah sadar.

"Hyung!" Sehun lagi – lagi mempertontonkan gigi putihnya. Hal itu otomatis membuat Kris tersenyum walaupun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kris dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Eumh! Tapi aku lebih senang karena terbangun dan melihatmu berada di sini!"

"Hyung juga... jadi biarkan hyung tidur 15 menit lagi, ok?" tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Kris kembali menutup matanya.

Sang adik hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tetapi ia sadar bahwa kakaknya pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Ia sadar sang kakak butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Setidaknya kini rasa rindunya pada sang kakak sedikit terobati.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Wu akhirnya berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama tanpa adanya rasa canggung lagi.

Kris makan paling lahap malam itu. Sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kalinya Kris merasakan masakan sang ibu.

"Hyung! Pelan – pelan! Kau tidak akan kehabisan makanan." Protes Sehun yang sedikit aneh melihat cara sang kakak makan.

"Ya! Aku lapar!" mungkin begitulah maksud Kris yang mulutnya dipenuhi oleh makanan.

Sang ibu dan sang ayah hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak sulung mereka. Kini mereka sadar, mereka terlalu lama meninggalkan Kris sampai tidak sadar anak sulungnya sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Tetapi kemudian fokus sang ibu terpecah ketika melihat Sehun yang telah menyimpan sumpitnya di sebelah mangkuk nasi. Bahkan nasi di hadapannya hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya sang ibu pada Sehun yang tengah asik mentertawakan sang kakak.

"Engg... aku sudah kenyang eomma." Jawabnya ragu karena ketauan kembali menyisakan makanan.

"Bagaimana bisa kenyang, bahkan nasimu hanya berkurang sedikit. Ayo habiskan!"

"Sebenarnya perutku sedang tidak enak, aku takut muntah."

"Tak apa, setidaknya ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutmu."

"Taaa..." perkataan Sehun tiba – tiba saja terpotong karena tiba – tiba saja Kris memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak, dan jangan banyak merajuk!" ujar Kris.

"Hwuuungg!" protes Sehun dengan mulut dipenuhi daging.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kapan salju akan turun?" tanya Sehun ketika kakak beradik itu tengah menikmati dinginnya udara ditemani bintang – bintang.

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku ingin melihat salju pertama. Kuharap aku tidak sedang tertidur."

"Jika kau tertidur, akan ku bangunkan."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia yakin sang kakak mengerti maksud dari kata tertidur yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku senang hyung di sini. Akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan penuh kehangatan. Terimakasih hyung telah membawaku masuk ke dalam keluarga ini."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak peduli masa lalu kita. Aku akan melupakannya dan sebaiknya kau juga begitu. Karena memang seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakan masakan seperti makan malam tadi jika kau tidak ada. Sudah kubilang, kau itu hadiah Tuhan yang paling berharga untukku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit geli ketika sang kakak berkata manis seperti itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh.

"Ya! Kau mentertawakanku?" Kris langsung menyerang Sehun, menggelitiki titik – titik geli di tubuhnya.

"Hahahahha tidak hyuuuuuuungg...hahahahha..."

"Rasakan iniiii..." Kris terus menggelitiki Sehun tanpa ampun.

Tetapi kemudian...

"Ugh... hyung..." Sehun kemudian memegang punggungnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Seketika Kris menegang memandang panik sang adik.

"Kenapa? Ada apa Sehun-ah? Punggungmu sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit, sudah biasa." Jawab Sehun dengan ringisan di wajahnya.

"Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Aish kau berlebihan. Ini hanya sakit punggung, bukan apa – apa."

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat, hyung. Ayo lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam."

Kris kemudian bersiap di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?"

"Ayo naik ke punggungku!"

"Aish! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Cepat, cerewet! Jika tidak kau kutinggalkan di sini!"

Sehun yang walaupun terdengar menolak tetapi kegirangan ketika menaiki punggung Kris. Ia memeluk nyaman kakaknya itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa adikku seringan ini! Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak makan, cerewet!"

"Hyuuung... berhenti memanggilku cerewet!"

Kris tidak menjawab, ia tiba – tiba merasa sedih. Kris merasakan Sehun mempererat pelukannya. Iapun berjalan sedikit pelan, agar Sehun bisa tertidur nyaman di punggungnya. Ketika memasuki rumah, ia melihat sang ayah tengah duduk di depan perapian dengan secangkir teh di tangan.

"Apakah ia tertidur?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Sang ayah mengangguk dan kemudian mendekati mereka berdua. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Sehun, memastikan sang anak aman.

"Ia mengeluh sakit lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tadi ia sempat mengeluhkannya, tapi kemudian tertidur."

"Baguslah, kau juga beristirahatlah, Kris."

"Iya, appa." Kris mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kris."

"Ya?"

"Selamat datang."

Kris tersenyum mendengar sambutan sang ayah. Banyak perubahan dengan hadirnya Sehun di keluarga ini. Walaupun perubahan itu datang setelah bertahun – tahun lamanya dan dengan perjuangan yang sangat besar. Semua perjuangan itu akhirnya terbayar sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hyung... banguuunn... hyung!" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Kris dengan menggoncang – goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Emmhh... Sehun-ah ini hari Minggu!"

"Ayo hyung bangun! Lihat keluar!"

"Setengah jam lagi, hyung janji." Jawab Kris sambil menggeser tubuhnya menghindari Sehun.

"Hyung menyebalkan! Kalau begitu aku keluar sendiri!"

"YA! YA! YA! Kau mau kemana?!" Kris akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya kala mendengar ancaman Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah berada di pintu kamar Kris memandang sang kakak kesal.

"Untuk apa hyung tau?! Tidur saja!" ujarnya sebal kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"YAAAAA! Sehun Wu!"

Kris hendak berdiri ketika menyadari jendela kamar yang sudah dipenuhi salju. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menghapus embun di jendela kamarnya untuk melihat keluar. Salju turun tadi malam, menyisakan gundukan gundukan berwarna putih yang menghiasi setiap sudut halaman rumah bahkan jalanan di luar sana. Bibir Kris otomatis mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Kemudian secepat kilat membuka lemari besarnya, mencari mantel dan juga syal yang bisa membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Kris kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun yang juga sudah siap dengan mantel, syal, beanie, dan sepatu boots nya.

"Ya! Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

"Ya... kau marah pada hyung?" Kris menghetikan langkah Sehun dengan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hyung berbohong! Kau bilang akan membangunkanku jika salju turun." Sehun mulai merajuk.

"Aish, hyung bahkan tidak tau salju turun tadi malam. Ayo sekarang kita bermain salju!"

Kris menarik tangan Sehun ketika ia sadar sang adik tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Yaaa... kau berani bermain salju tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Habis, aku tidak bisa menemukan sarung tanganku." Adunya.

"Ish, untung hyung membawa dua." Ujarnya seraya memasangkannya ke tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tengah sibuk membuat boneka salju saat dua pasang kaki juga memasuki halaman belakang.

"Aigo... apa yang kalian lakukan pagi – pagi seperti ini." Sang ibu tengah memandangi kedua anaknya dengan senyuman membingkai di wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah tua.

"Eomma... appaa... ayo kita membuat boneka salju bersama!" ajak Sehun menarik lengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau harus tau, Sehun-ah. Appa ini jago membuat boneka salju. Nah... ayo kita mulai membuatnya!"

Keempatnya mulai membuat boneka salju masing – masing, dengan di selingi oleh pertarungan bola salju. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya keempat boneka salju itupun berhasil dibuat, berikut dengan hiasan – hiasannya. Mereka memandang keempat boneka salju itu dengan puas. Kini halaman luas itu sudah dihiasi dengan empat buah boneka salju yang dibuat oleh para pemilik rumah itu.

"Ayo masuk, eomma akan membuat coklat panas." Ujar sang ibu yang mengundang langkah kaki ketiga pemuda di sampingnya.

Saat hampir memasuki teras rumah, terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas salju. Sontak ketiga orang yang berada di depan membalikan badannya untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Ternyata suara itu dihasilkan oleh Sehun yang kini telah berlutut di atas salju. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan sakit yang kian merambat di tubuhnya. Wajah itu tak lagi dihiasi oleh senyuman manis miliknya, melainkan wajah yang penuh kesakitan.

"SEHUN!" sang ayah yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Sehun yang bahkan kini tidak bisa mendengar panggilannya.

Sehun merasa telinganya berdengung sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tapi ia tak peduli, rasa sakit di tubuhnya menyita semua perhatiannya. Ia mengerang cukup keras, berusaha melawan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya, tak sesuai dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AAAAAA Really sorry for the late update**

 **kinda busy with school work**

 **ya, tadinya chapter ini mau the cheesiest of the story, tapi gajadi...**

 **hehehehe**

 **maaf banget sekali lagi karena update nya lama**

 **makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya**

 **buat new readers welcome jugaaa ^^**

 **walaupun chapter ini late update banget, jangan lupa review nya yaaa :D**

 **THAAAAANNNKKKSSSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

Ketiganya kini berada di dalam mobil. Sang ayah menyetir sedangkan sang ibu serta Kris duduk di kursi belakang menjaga Sehun yang masih kesakitan. Kris tidak mengatakan sesuatu sejak tadi. Ia benci ketika harus melihat Sehun menderita seperti ini. Ia bahkan berharap Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya daripada merasakan sakit yang ia yakini sangat menyiksa itu.

"Sial!" sang ayah terdengar mengumpat bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang semakin melambat dan kemudian berhenti.

"Ada apa, appa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kris panic.

"Jalanan ditutup. Mereka belum beres membersihkan salju di jalanan." Kekalutan terdengar dari nada suara sang appa.

Keadaan di mobil hening seketika. Keinginan Kris yang berharap Sehun untuk kehilangan kesadarannya akhirnya terkabul. Tetapi hal itu ternyata semakin membuat ketiganya cemas. Rumah sakit sudah dekat, sedangkan itu adalah satu – satunya akses jalan terdekat menuju rumah sakit. Mereka tak mungkin berputar lebih jauh dan mengambil resiko kehilangan Sehun lebih tinggi.

"Aku akan menggendong Sehun ke rumah sakit." Ujar Kris memecah keheningan.

"Kris?" ujar sang ibu terkejut.

"Kau yakin nak?" kini giliran sang ayah yang terdengar menyetujui perkataan Kris.

"Rumah sakit tinggal 2 blok dari sini. Aku akan membawanya. Appa dan eomma lebih baik memutar. Kita bertemu di rumah sakit."

Dengan sigap sang ibu segera menambahkan baju hangat untuk Sehun pakai. Ia tak ingin udara dingin di luar memperburuk keadaan putranya yang kini telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Berhati-hatilah, Kris. Kami akan segera menyusul." Ujar sang ayah setelah Kris turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan Sehun yang kini sudah berada di punggungnya.

Kris mulai berlari menyusuri trotoar. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia rela merasakan dingin yang menusuk melewati kulitnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Semua ini demi adiknya yang tenang di punggungnya. Jika tadi erangan Sehun membuatnya panic, kini ketenangan itu bahkan yang membunuh batinnya secara perlahan.

"Bertahanlah, Hun…. Hyung mohon."

.

.

.

Kris duduk terdiam di depan ruangan tempat Sehun ditangani. Ia biarkan kedua orang tuanya saja yang berbicara pada dokter itu. Ia tak berani untuk mendengar keadaan Sehun yang jelas tidak baik – baik saja. Sejak tadi tangannya tak berhenti bergetar. Bukan karena cuaca yang dingin, tetapi karena kekalutan tak juga pergi dari hati dan pikirannya.

Seketika sepasang mata tajam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat Sehun dibawa keluar oleh beberapa perawat. Sontak ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"Sehun baik – baik saja? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanyanya panic melihat sekilah wajah Sehun yang nampak pucat dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Sehun akan dioperasi." Ujar ayahnya pelan. "Ia mendapat donor sumsum tulang belakang. Tetapi walaupun begitu, operasi ini cukup beresiko mengingat kondisi Sehun yang tidak baik."

"Lalu kenapa appa biarkan?! Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya! Lebih baik aku membawanya kembali ke Korea daripada harus kehilangannya!"

"Kris, tenanglah! Ini satu – satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan adikmu. Jika tidak, keadaannya akan semakin memburuk."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, appa. Tidak dengan cara apapun." Kris meluruh dalam tangisnya. Ia akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya yang lemas di atas lantai. Menangis seakan ia akan kehilangan sebagian nyawanya.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik."

Kris merasakan pelukan hangat sang ibu yang sejak tadi terdiam. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menenangkan Kris.

"Sehun pernah mengatakan ini pada eomma. Ia bilang ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bertahan hanya untukmu. Jadi, jangan halangi perjuangannya. Eomma yakin Sehun akan bertahan."

.

.

.

Jarum jam yang kian berganti tak menyulutkan tekad Kris yang terus menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Ia tak mau meninggalkan tempat itu barang sedetikpun. Ia tak mau meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah berjuang.

Sang ayah dan ibu nya pun nampak khawatir dengan Kris yang terdiam sejak tadi. Mereka terkejut melihat Kris menangis seperti tadi. Wajah yang dikaruniai keangkuhan itu meluruh seketika dalam tangis karena kondisi sang adik. Ia tak lagi menangis, tetapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

Ketika pintu terbuka, ketiga orang tersebut segera mendekati sang dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Kris tidak ingin mengetahui apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingin melihat sang adik di dalam.

 _"May I see him?"_ ujarnya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Sang dokter mengangguk membuat Kris langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya. Kini kembali kedua orang tua Kris dan Sehun yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter. Wajah sang dokter tak begitu baik, ada suatu hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ia pun mengakhiri suasana tak menyenangkan itu dengan membawa kedua orang di hadapannya menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Operasinya berhasil, tetapi tubuh Sehun tidak merespon dengan baik. Ia koma, dan jika dalam waktu lima hari ia tidak memberikan respon apapun, kami terpaksa mencabut semua alat bantunya. Jika tidak, ia akan terus menderita. Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongnya. Tetapi semua ini tergantung pada kemauan Sehun." Begitulah penjelasan sang dokter yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Wu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Kami tidak mungkin kehilangan Sehun begitu saja." Tanya tuan Wu kalut.

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Wu. There's nothing else we can do"_

.

.

.

Nyatanya ada seseorang lain yang tengah bersedih di sebelah ranjang rawat Sehun. Ia memang tak tau kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya, tetapi melihat keadaan adiknya yang seperti sekarang membuatnya berprasangka buruk.

"Kenapa kau tak bangun? Bukankah kau sudah dioperasi? Seharusnya kau bangun, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak boleh tertidur... kau tidak seharusnya tertidur…."

Ia tak dapat lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Ditambah pelukan hangat dari sang ibu yang juga menangis, membuatnya terisak lebih kencang. Sang ayah berada di sisi lain ranjang Sehun. Mengelus surai kecoklatan yang dimiliki pemuda yang tengah menutup matanya damai.

"Sekarang semua tergantung padamu, Sehun-ah. Appa percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami, bukan?"

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan, sesaat setelah Kris mendengar kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya, pria itu langsung meninggalkan tempat yang membuat dadanya sesak itu. Ia membanting pintu dengan cukup keras sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya bersama dengan Sehun yang masih menutup rapat matanya.

Kris tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia hanya ingin berlari dari kenyataan pahit yang mencengkeram kuat nasib sang adik. Kris tidak peduli dengan udara dingin di luar yang membekukan tangannya. Ia tak peduli seberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena salju di bawah sepatunya. Kris hanya ingin tenang. Ia ingin bernapas.

.

.

.

Beberapa botol beer dan rokok menemaninya di sudut kota Vancouver pada akhirnya. Ia kebingungan mencari pelampiasan yang lebih baik selain dua teman kecilnya itu. Asap mengepul dari bibirnya, menghangatkan sedikit tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena cuaca yang dingin. Ia tak menangis, tak juga merasa kesal. Ia hanya merasa kecewa karena tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan lebih lama kepada sang adik.

Kris tersenyum kecut mengingat janjinya pada sang adik dulu. Janji bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada sang adik. Tapi lihat sekarang, kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar itu harus kembali direnggut dari hidup sang adik yang amat dikasihinya.

Liquid yang berada di dalam botol itupun kembali berpindah ke mulut Kris yang kemudian berlanjut pada kerongkongannya. Sayangnya walaupun sudah berpindah ke botol kedua, hal itu belum juga membuat Kris mabuk.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang lelaki tua tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menatap iba pada pria berwajah Asia yang tengah duduk sendiri menikmati minuman dan rokoknya dengan raut kesedihan. Tak segan – segan sang lelaki tua itupun mendekat.

 _"Mind if I join you?"_ tanyanya sopan, tak ingin membuat Kris terganggu.

Kris yang merasa menjadi lawan bicara sang lelaki tua akhirnya menepuk – nepuk tempat di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan tidak. Ia pun tak segan membagi botol beer nya yang masih terisi penuh dan juga menyodorkan kotak rokok nya.

" _You look so pitiful, kid_."

 _"Yes, I am."_ Kemudian kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit memucat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kehidupan."

" _It's complicated. You will never find the answer_."

"Yea, kau benar."

Keheningan kembali menyergap. Hanya kepulan asap yang dihasilkan dari rokok yang diisap oleh kedua pria itu.

"Pernahkah kau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling kau sayang?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Yeah. Istriku meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Kami tak memiliki anak karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya."

"Kau sedih?"

"Tepatnya aku marah. Aku marah pada Tuhan karena membiarkan kebahagiaan yang dibangun belum lama itu harus kembali direnggut olehnya."

 _"Exactly_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja."

Kris sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tua di sampingnya ketika ia mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dari sebelumnya. Sang pria tua tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kris sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuhan itu Maha Adil. Ia memberikan kita kebahagiaan dan juga cobaan. Ia mengambil kebahagiaan kita dengan memberikan kebahagiaan lain. Danaku bahagia dengan keputusannya."

 _"I don't get it. You're supposed to be sad or even mad._ "

 _"Well, I was. But not too long_. Ia memberikan kebahagiaan pada keluarga kecil kami, kemudian ia memberikan kami cobaan. Tentu saja itu menjadi tahun – tahun terpahitku. Tapi aku yakin Tuhan memberikan cobaan itu dengan memberikan kebahagiaan lain. Aku akhirnya lega ketika Tuhan mengambil istriku kembali ke sampingnya."

 _"Wait…. You didn't love her anymore?"_

 _"Not like that, kid. I love her, I love her very much. And for that reason, I let her go_. Aku bahagia karena Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaannya selama bertahun – tahun. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat ia menderita. Kemudian saat ia pergi, aku tau bahwa ia bahagia karena terlepas dari penderitaannya."

Kris terdiam mendengar penuturan pria tua itu. Sedikit – sedikit ia mengerti maksud di balik kata – kata yang pria itu ucapkan.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus belajar merelakan?"

 _"You got the point then. It maybe hard and take some times. But you have to think about the person you love. No matter how sad you will be, you have to think about their happiness."_

Kris kembali terdiam. Ia berpikir keras tentang semua yang pria tua itu katakan. Tentang berusaha untuk merelakan.

 _"Well, I need to leave now._ Kau juga harus pulang, _kid_. _It's getting cold_."

 _"Thank you…. For your lesson. I look forward to meet you again someday."_

 _"Thanks for the beer and cigars."_

Sang pria tua akhirnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kris yang kembali bersama pikirannya. Tanpa sadar salju turun dan mendarat di ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Kris tersenyum mengingat Sehun yang begitu menyukai salju.

"Apa kau bahagia jika hyung merelakanmu, Sehun-ah? Kau tau hyung akan bahagia jika kau bahagia." Ujarnya sebelum mengumpulkan tekadnya dan kemudian berdiri.

Ia bertekad akan menyerahkan semua keputusan ini pada Sehun, seperti yang ayahnya katakan. Apapun hasilnya, yang terpenting adalah Sehun bahagia.

.

.

.

Kedua orang tuanya nampak heran melihat Kris yang begitu tenang di dalam ruangan Sehun. Berbeda dengan semalam ketika ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi, pagi ini Kris hanya duduk diam di samping Sehun sambil terus memandanginya.

"Kau tak apa, nak?" tanya sang ibu yang khawatir dengan Kris.

"Aku baik, eomma. Hanya saja sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa Sehun benar – benar bahagia memiliki kakak sepertiku selama ini?"

"Kris, harus berapa kali Sehun membuktikannya? Dengan ia bertahan sampai sekarang pun itu berarti ia sangat bahagia menjadi adikmu."

"Kau benar, eomma. Tapi jika Sehun memang harus pergi, setidaknya aku ingin mendengarnya mengatakan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sedangkan keajaiban yang ditunggu tak kunjung terjadi. Hasil menyatakan bahwa tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari tubuh Sehun, dan dokterpun sudah menyerah. Mereka menyarankan untuk merelakan Sehun pergi. Bukan bermaksud untuk membunuh Sehun secara tidak langsung, tetapi kini merelakan Sehun pergi adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Kris tak lagi menahan dirinya. Perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa menyatu menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar lima hari ini. Bersabar untuk selalu setia mengharapkan keajaiban itu datang walau untuk waktu yang sebentar. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara adiknya. Ia ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Kini giliran Kris untuk berbicara pada Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum sang dokter mencabut semua alat di tubuh Sehun. Kris memandang sedih adiknya yang hanya terdiam tanpa respon apapun.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada hyung? Kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" ujarnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Sungguh Sehun, kau boleh pergi. Hyung tak akan lagi menghalangimu. Asalkan kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu. Apa kau tak tau betapa hyung merindukan suaramu yang manja itu? Apa kau tak tau betapa hyung melihat matamu terbuka? Untuk yang terakhir kali ini saja kabulkan permintaan hyung."

Kris tak mengusap air mata yang terus terusan keluar. Ia biarkan air mata itu lolos bersama dengan isak tangis kepedihannya. Cukup lama ia menangis dan Sehun masih tak memberikan respon atas semua permintaannya itu. Sampai suatu tangan mencengkram erat pundaknya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa inilah akhir dari penantian mereka. Inilah sebuah takdir yang memang harus diterima keluarga kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeaap the end wkwkwk**

 **Go ahead for the epilogue!**


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kris tengah sibuk mentandatangani setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya. Dasi yang biasanya selalu terpasang rapih itu kini nampak sedikit longgar karena sang pemakai menariknya berulang – ulang karena kesibukan yang mencekik lehernya. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan decitan pintu tanda seseorang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa diganggu sekarang." Ujarnya tanpa mengangkat kepala dari dokumen di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengganggumu?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya ketika suara yang ia kenal tertangkap oleh telingannya. Sontak ia mengangkat kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut menemukan siapa yang sudah berada di ruangannya kini.

"YA!"

"Tak terasa setahun berlalu ya hyung."

Kini mereka duduk disebuh café tak jauh dari kantor Kris. Di hadapan mereka kini sudah tersaji satu cangkir kopi dan satu cangkir coklat panas beserta sepotong cake.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kris dengan tak melepaskan pandangannya pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung."

"Pengobatanmu? Kondisimu? Semua baik – baik saja kan?"

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Ada apa? Semua baik – baik saja kan? Jangan membuatku panik, Sehun Wu!"

"Hahahaha santai, hyung. Semua baik – baik saja. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah benar – benar sembuh sekarang."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun nyatanya membuat Kris terdiam cukup lama. Ia hanya melotot ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tak menyangka setelah dulu hyung membiarkanku pergi kini hyung tak suka jika aku sembuh. Ckckck hyung benar – benar berubah."

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang bocah sialan! Seharusnya kau memberitauku terlebih dahulu! Kau tau aku selalu merasa tidak tenang jika kau tidak meneleponku sehari saja."

"Wow…. Chill out hyung. Hahahahaha….. aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu!"

"Not funny, Sehun Wu."

"Aish, jika kau marah – marah terus seperti ini aku akan membatalkan kepindahanku ke Korea. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada eomma dan appa! Lihat saja nanti!"

"YA! Tunggu… kau akan pindah kesini?"

"Semua pengobatanku sudah selesai, hyung. Tapi jika kau akan terus marah – marah seperti ini aku lebih memilih tinggal di Vancouver saja dan melihat model cantic setiap hari."

"Aish, tidak boleh! Kau harus menemaniku di sini!"

"Ya! _Selfish old man."_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau makin jelek hyung! Pacarilah salah satu model eomma dan cepat menikah!"

"Kau diam adik cerewet."

"Wleee….."

Keduanya kemudian tergelak dalam tawa setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu. Tak dipungkiri perasaan rindu yang disimpan di hati masing – masing. Mencoba menahan rasa rindu itu dengan berbagai cara. Kris dengan sibuknya pekerjaan, dan Sehun dengan segala macam pengobatannya.

"Sehun-ah, terimakasih untuk bertahan sampai akhir." Ujar Kris serius kini.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Pria itu nampak begitu bahagia, terlebih lagi setelah kembali ke negara asalnya dan kembali bertemu dengan sang kakak. Ia tak berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan yang diberikannya kini. Semua ini memang tidak didapat dengan mudah. Bahkan ia sampai harus bergelut dengan kematian. Tetapi semuanya terbayar dengan ending yang indah seperti ini. Hidup bersama sang kakak, ibu, dan ayah yang ia harapkan untuk berkumpul sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yeaaayy akhirnya ff ini juga beres wkwkwkw**

 **gimana sama akhirnyaa? tuhh yang minta happy ending aku kabulin hehehehe**

 **cliche maybe, tapi yaaa semoga bisa menghibur ajaaa :D**

 **karena udah beres semoga bisa bikin ff ff yang lainnya lagi**

 **ditunggu yaaaa**

 **makasih buat semua review selama ini (maafin gak pernah bales tapi pasti aku baca kooo review dari kalian semua)**

 **makasih buat mendukung sampai ff ini beres**

 **jangan lupa review di chapter ending ini yaaaaa**

 **MANY THAAAANKKKKSSSSS**

 **KISSEUUU :*******


End file.
